


you will be ruined, you will be mine

by LMPandora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aether!Jane, Dark, Dark!Jane, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPandora/pseuds/LMPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I could do with the power flowing through those veins. [artwork, and maybe a little bit of plot inside]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you will be ruined, you will be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosweldrmr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosweldrmr/gifts).



> Sorry for _taking forever on this_ , Winter, but thank you for your patience! I originally wanted to give you a Mighty!Lokane fanwork, but it looked too much like [this](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d196a8ba369da5f7ccd71f602e88369c/tumblr_nzgklhBwhM1sy4rryo2_500.png) so I scrapped the idea— that's why I went for your second request, which had something to do with Aether!Jane :) I REALLY got excited when I got you since you've made and dedicated awesome lokane fanfics for me, so I hope you like this! 
> 
> There is also a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/yanumii/i-ve-got-a-lover-and-i-m-unforgiven), and crossposted in [tumblr](http://yanumii.tumblr.com/post/137768656595/you-will-be-ruined-you-will-be-mine-quote-i)
> 
> Thank you to [gabbiki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbiki) for helping me, and [Imogen74](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Imogen74) for hosting this event.
> 
>  **A little context:** The Aether was never removed from Jane, and Loki takes his chance to use her for his own plot. But what if, instead of him controlling Jane, Jane ends up controlling him?
> 
> [if anyone knows how I can make the artwork _not_ pixelated, please comment below? Thank you!]


End file.
